Linksys WRT54G v8.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G v8.1 __TOC__ NOTE: Flash micro only on this router. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = MDF0 FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV81 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354K chip rev 2 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = 1900544 bytes RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = ISSI ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354K chip rev 2 SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354K chip rev 2 SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354K chip rev 2 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * New WRT54G v8.1, v8.2; GS v7.2 Flashing #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select d-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. #When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. #When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS #Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes The WRT54Gv8.1 router already has a Linux CFE in the flash. There is no need for running any prep or killer file before the initial flash. This model also has a 128K compressed CFE so it will load micro_plus and micro_plus_ssh directly. Initial flashing of this model requires a modified file with the proper header. You can obtain this file here. After this file is loaded you can then upgrade to any micro_generic.bin file....or one of the micro_plus, micro_plus_ssh mentioned above. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!